Avalon
Avalon is the setting of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a wonderfully magical fantasy world very loosely based on the enchanted isle of Avalon from Arthurian legends. In Avalon: Web of Magic, it inspired both the world of Aldenmor and its own version of Avalon. Rulers at a gathering of Avalon's noblllity in "The Wishing Jewel"|left]] in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] The show's Avalon is a peaceful, utopian kingdom full of magic that has been controlled for the good of all by the seven Crown Jewels and protected by the good wizard Merlin for many centuries. Avalon is populated by humans, elves and other humanlike beings, and various intelligent magic animals. It has been reigned over by the generations of the kingdom's royal family, ruling from the Crystal Palace, since Merlin's defeat of his evil rivals led by the dark enchantress Morgana 1,000 years ago and their banishment into the perilious Wild Magic. with the Jewel Riders and a map of Avalon in "The Faery Princess"|left]] at the throne of Avalon in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] As the first season begins, the kingdom is currently is ruled by Queen Anya and King Jared, the parents of the next destined ruler and the show's lead protagonist, Princess Gwenevere. But a disaster strikes when Gwenevere's wicked aunt Lady Kale, who believes she should have became the Queen instead of her sister Anya, sends Merlin himself into the Wild Magic so she can reshape the realm and take its throne forever. Now Gwen and her fellow Jewel Riders aided by her other friends must fight to save Avalon from the chaos of uncontrolled wild magic and the threat of darkness and tyranny in their great Jewel Quest. Geography The realm has a very diverse geography, bordered by icy mountain ranges to the north, oceans to the east, jungles to the south, and great deserts to the west. The Jewel Riders and the Pack are able to fast-travel to different locations by the Wild Magic through the portals in Travel Tree rings. When the series begins, there are seven main lands in Avalon, each separated by natural boundaries and with its own Crown Jewel. Its capital New Camelot lies in the center of the kingdom. Lands End lies beyond the Crystal Cliffs and represents just one of the unexplored lands still left in Avalon. ("Only time will tell what Lands End looks like or what secret it holds...") Ravenwood.png |The Great Forests Riverdells.png |The Riverdells Misty Moors.png |The Misty Moors Desert.png |The Burning Desert Great Plains.png |The Great Plains Jungle_1.png |The Jungle Wizard's Peak.png |The Crystal Cliffs New Camelot 2.png | New Camelot Eighth Land The Eighth Land is a hidden land of very strange magic featured in the second season's "The Wishing Jewel", where it is discovered by Princess Gwenevere and Drake when they go beyond the Border Mists in the Misty Moors. After the Crown Jewel-like titular Wishing Jewel is secured, Gwenevere joins the Eighth Land to Avalon. Heart of Avalon The Heart of Avalon, captioned as the Isle of Myst, is featured in the series' final episodes "Lady of the Lake" and "The One Jewel". It was inspired by the actual Isle of Avalon from Arthurian legends. In Avalon: Web of Magic, one of the books is titled'' Heart of Avalon.'' It is a hidden island off the coast of the Misty Moors, accessible with a magical boat through the waters beyond the magic myst. In the center of the Isle stands the Crystal Henge, a magic circle of crystal pillars. There is also a lake where the mysterious Lady of the Lake dwells, with the Staff of Avalon in her possession. Isle of Myst.png Isle Henge.png Craft The Kingdom of Avalon is a non-industrial society, using craft to produce goods. There are no factories and the economic market is primarily one of barter and trade. People take pride in the quality of goods that are made and creative expression is encouraged among everyone. Skills are handed down from generation to generation and are taught in craft schools where apprentice programs are chosen by youngsters who show affinities for certain crafts. New Camelot is known throughout the land for the quality of its craft schools. Young people who complete apprentice programs in craft areas receive badges to identify their skills and accomplishments. Craft skill levels are: Apprentice, Journeyman/Journeywoman, and Master (Fallon's parents Alfred and Winerva are both Craft Masters). of the Crystal Palace in "Fashion Fever"]] Craft Fairs are held often where tradesman and woman come to show off their goods and barter their wears. These craft fairs are also great excuses for everyone to throw grand parties, which are especially relished by the young people. People and animals come from all over the land to attend Craft Fair parties. Musical performances and competitive sports are favorite activities at the fairs, as is singing and dancing. The fairs are featured in several episodes, including "Song of the Rainbow" (at Castle White Rock), "For Whom the Bell Trolls" (at New Camelot), "Love Struck" (at the village of Greenwood), and "Fashion Fever" (at New Camelot) Other versions Prehistoric Avalon The prehistoric Avalon, or the Jurassic world, is the Avalon of a long-time past - a "Jurassic era land filled with dinos and steaming pools of lava", accessible through the Time Stone portal. Its dangerous 'Dinosaur Valley '''is briefly visited by the Jewel Riders in the episodes "Mystery Island" (in which also Lady Kale gets sent and trapped there), and again in "The One Jewel". Dark Avalon If Avalon falls under the rule of Kale, it will be transformed into a dark and cold place full of evil magic. A prophecy in "The Fortune Jewel" also shows like it would in case of Morgana's reign, with Princess Gwenevere turned into a servant girl in the dark Crystal Palace. File:Dark Avalon.png|Dark Avalon under Queen Kale in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" File:Dark Avalon 2.png|A vision of dark Avalon under Morgana in "Fortune Jewel" Legacy It is also the titular place in the ''Avalon: Web of Magic series of novels inspired by the show (described there as a "legendary home of all magic, hidden somewhere along the web"What's What | Avalon Web of Magic). The world of Aldenmor has a lot of similarities to the Avalon from Jewel Riders. See also * Avalon: Web of Magic * Other realms outside Avalon * ''The Jewel of Avalon'' (a ship) References External links * Discover Avalon at The Jewel Riders Archive Category:Avalon